Those Stupid Distractions
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Nico thinks Will is stupid. Will can't figure out why he's been so distracted lately.


_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Despite the fact that he was ADHD and Dyslexic, Will Solace had an uncharacteristic sense of focus. However, he found himself constantly blundering or being a klutz. He was never quite sure why, although he knew that his giggling siblings had an idea of some sort… as did the other members of the seven. Finally after several weeks, he finally noticed a pattern to his distractions. Whenever he asked his siblings, they'd roll their eyes and call him dense and ask him if he was joking.

It was around eleven in the morning when he decided to brush up on his archery skills. Even though he was a son of Apollo, he was rather rotten on getting his arrow to hit the target. After several attempts, he took a deep breath, believing in himself that this was the one that was going to hit the bullseye. He took a deep breath, drew back, and—

"Hey, Nico!" he heard Jason yell off to his left. Will glanced and wished he hadn't. Nico's black hair was tousled and very messy, making Will want to run his hands through it. His lips were put into the cutest pout and he looked half asleep and grumpy. He was also wearing a sweatshirt that was bigger than him and hung on him like a dress. Will tried to imagine what Nico would like like in one of HIS sweatshirts. He tried not to giggle.

Nico made a grumpy response to Jason, "Per l'amor di dio Jason. E 'troppo presto. Come diavolo si può essere questo allegro. Stai zitto!"

….

Oh my gods, that was really—

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting, Solace!" an Ares camper shouted at him. Will turned to see that he had shot off his arrow nearly five feet in front of the camper who yelled at him. He heard a snort and saw Nico shaking his head at him.

"Sorry," Will said, earnestly and the Ares camper just walked away grumbling. Will turned to snap something at Nico when he saw that the boy was disappearing into the shadows, an amused smirk on his pretty face.

"Hey! No shadow travel!" Will shouted as the boy disappeared. He looked over to see Jason looking like he was about to have a heart attack. He was about to ask Jason if he needed to go to the infirmary when Jason took off running, shouting his girlfriend's name and something that sounded like "solangelo". Will wasn't sure what "solangelo" meant, but he didn't really want to find out.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, he was busy tending to the wounds of a patient when he heard his sister Kayla talking to another patient.

"Oh, good you're here for your daily check up?" she asked.

A loud sigh was heard, "Yep."

Nico.

"Why don't you take your shirt off and I'll go tell Will you're here."

"Okay."

"Ow! What are you doing?" Will was jerked back to reality to see that he was pouring hydrogen peroxide on the patient's knee.

"Sorry!" he yelped and quickly cleaned up and healed the patient. Said patient went out grumbling. Will had trouble facing Nico after what he had done. Nico seemed to hold a smug look on his face and Will had an urge to slap it off him. The rest of the day was mostly peaceful with a few blunders in between. The son of Apollo now sat on the edge of the dock watching the sun sink below the horizon.

* * *

"Hey," a voice said. Will nearly fell into the lake. Nico rolled his eyes and took a seat beside him.

"I thought you weren't scared of me," he snorted.

"Only when you don't announce your presence."

"I see."

"I've been such a klutz lately," Will complained, unsure of why he was telling this to Nico.

The son of Hades let out a laugh, "I've heard and seen. Do you know why?"

Will shook his head. Nico stared at him, dumbfounded. Then he almost fell off the dock laughing.

"Oh i miei dèi! E mi chiami denso! Sei così carino quando non capisci le cose!" he said in-between laughs. Will tried not to blush at the fact that he was speaking Italian and sounded very attractive while doing so. Nico stopped laughing and smirked at him. He batted his eyelashes.

"Do you find me distracting, Will Solace?" he asked in a low tone. And it finally clicked in his brain. Every time the blond blundered something was because he was distracted by the dark haired, underworld prince. He tackled the son of Hades and both of them fell off the dock. While they were submerged under the water, Will pulled him close and pressed his lips to Nico's. They were soft and cool like he'd imagined. Nico gladly returned the kiss. The gasped as the broke the surface. Nico held onto him and giggled.

"I still can believe you had the nerve to call me dense."

"Shut up," Will grinned as he leaned in once again.

* * *

 _(Translations)_

1) _For gods sakes Jason. It is too early. How the hell can you be this cheerful. Shut up!_

2) _Oh, my gods! And you call me dense! You're so cute when you don't understand things!_


End file.
